ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Teen Titans Has Fourth Biggest Opening Weekend Ever
='Teen Titans' also already earned $357.2 million worldwide; 'Jurassic World' has passed the $500 million mark; 'Ted 2' suffers a $32.9 million opening lower than first film at $54 million.= Teen Titans nabs over expectations by earning $185 million bowl on opening weekend from 4,275 locations. The Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures pic now lands fourth place for biggest weekend openers in history; behind Jurassic World ($208 million), The Avengers ($207 million) and Avengers: Age of Ultron ($191 million). This also has a new record as the biggest opening weekend for a film from DC Comics beating The Dark Knight Rises ($160.8 million). Internationally, it earned a solid $172.2 million, bringing the film's worldwide total to $357.2 million. Teen Titans also recently announced that this will be the first film of a upcoming blockbuster franchise; with the second film is scheduled to be release on July 21, 2017, followed by the third film on May 25, 2018. Jurassic World, one of the biggest box-office sensations in history, grossed $54.2 million in its third outing to hit $500 million, becoming only the fifth film to earn $500 million or more domestically. The others are The Dark Knight ($534.9 million), The Avengers ($623.4 million), Titanic ($658.7 million) and Avatar ($760.5 million). To boot, it's now the top-grossing film of 2015 to date after overtaking Avengers: Age of Ultron ($452.5 million). Internationally, the dinos also continued their rampage unabated, topping the foreign chart with $82.5 million from 66 markets for an offshore total of $737.5 million and global haul of $1.238 billion, stomping past Iron Man 3 ($1.215 billion) to become the No. 8 title of all time, not accounting for inflation. In North America, Jurassic World is estimated to have narrowly won the weekend in a close contest with Inside Out, which is likewise a big summer winner. The Pixar movie fell a mere 42 percent in its second outing to $52.2 million for an early domestic total of $184.9 million. Overseas, the critically acclaimed film earned $26.4 million as it expanded into a total of 42 markets for a foreign cume of $81.5 million and worldwide tally of $266.4 million. Coming in fourth third place is Ted 2 grossing a disappointing $32.9 million. That's nearly 40 percent behind the $54.4 million launch of Ted in summer 2012. Overseas, the comedy opened to $20.3 million from 26 markets for a global launch of $53.2 million. Granted, the first film didn't face competition from two giant tentpoles, as Ted 2 did from Universal's Jurassic World and Disney/Pixar's Inside Out, which continued to claim the top two spots. Ted 2, about the adventures of a raunchy bear and his sidekick (MacFarlane voices the bear) was tracking to open in the mid- to high-$40 million range, but bad reviews and a B+ CinemaScore are likely hurting it (the first earned an A-). Media Rights Capital produced and financed the movie, with Universal handling distribution duties. The original Ted was a box-office sensation, grossing $549.4 million to become one of the top R-rated comedies of all time. MacFarlane produced the live action/CG-animated sequel alongside Bluegrass Films’ Scott Stuber, Jason Clark and John Jacobs. The sequel adds Amanda Seyfried, John Slattery and Morgan Freeman, while New England Patriots quarterback Tom Brady makes a cameo. Males made up nearly 60 percent of the audience (hardly a surprise), with a relatively even split among those over and under the age of 25. Rounding out the top five was the canine friendly Max, opened to $12.2 million. From MGM, costing less than $20 million to make, follows the relationship between a dog who returns from service in Afghanistan traumatized by his handler's death, and the dead Marine's son, with whom the dog develops a relationship. The movie got an A CinemaScore. Warner Bros. is releasing and marketing Max on behalf of MGM. Also this weekend, Warners released the documentary Batkid Begins in four theaters in San Francisco, New York and Los Angeles. The doc, about the young boy with cancer who galvanized the nationwide when his wish was to become "Batkid," grossed $23,000 for a location average of $5,865. Category:Blog posts